Juste une histoire
by Eternity-neko
Summary: L'histoire commence, l'histoire avance. L'histoire se poursuit, l'histoire se finit. L'histoire s'écrit, petit à petit... Et pas toujours comme elle l'aurait voulut. (Je tiens à préciser que Sakura n'a pas un mauvais rôle dans cette histoire.)


_**Auteur:** Moi, encore. Donc si je retrouve cette histoire sur Skyrock ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je risque d'un peu péter un câble..._

_**Disclaimers:** Tous les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Vraiment dommage._

_**Note:** Bonjour ! Voici un OS que j'ai écrit à 2h00 du mat'. L'inspiration ne vient pas toujours au meilleur moment... Bref, je voulais vous dire de prendre votre temps pour lire cette histoire. Elle est très courte, certes, mais je trouve qu'il faut la lire lentement pour bien comprendre ce que j'ai voulut faire passer. Et oui, cela ne sert à rien de se la jouer à la Speedy Gonzales, je pense que vous ne comprendrez rien sinon. Bref, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Quand elle rencontre ses deux équipiers et son nouveau professeur, qu'elle les voit faire des missions tous ensemble et petit à petit se lier d'amitié, Sakura se dit que c'est le début. Le début d'une grande histoire. La sienne, la leur.

Quand elle croise Sasuke ce soir-là, un sac sur le dos et se dirigeant vers la sortie du village, et qu'elle comprend qu'il s'en va, qu'il les quitte pour la recherche de pouvoir et l'accomplissement de sa vengeance, Sakura se dit que ce doit être la fin, déjà. Elle a comme l'impression de perdre une partie d'elle-même.

Quand elle revoit Sasuke, trois ans plus tard, fièrement dressé en haut de ce rocher, Sakura se dit qu'ils n'ont plus qu'à le ramener chez eux, à Konoha. Que tout cela n'est qu'un obstacle de plus sur leur chemin. Après tout, ils sont jeunes, ils peuvent encore recommencer.

Quand elle se rend compte que Sasuke a réellement tenté de les tuer, elle et Kakashi, et qu'elle entend son rire fou, Sakura se dit que l'obstacle est bien plus gros que prévu. Qu'ils n'arriveront peut-être pas à sauver tout le monde. Que, peut-être, est-ce là seulement la fin d'un chapitre. Il faut continuer d'écrire l'histoire.

Quand son regard se pose sur la photo de son ancienne équipe, qu'elle les revoit tous réunis, avec lui, Sakura se dit que le début était beaucoup mieux. Qu'elle aimerait retourner plusieurs pages avant. Puis elle se résigne, et se rappelle qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Il faut juste avancer.

Quand elle voit Sasuke débarquer sur le champ de bataille pour les aider, qu'elle l'entend dire qu'il va désormais protéger le village, Sakura se dit que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Peut-être que, si ils s'en sortent, il vont enfin pouvoir recommencer à écrire leur histoire ensemble. Comme avant.

Quand Sasuke l'emprisonne dans son Gentjutsu pour aller se battre contre Naruto sans qu'elle interfère, Sakura se dit qu'elle ne fait simplement pas partie de ce chapitre. Il faut parfois se tenir à l'écart. Cette partie est la leur.

Quand Sasuke est de nouveau obligé de quitter le village pour ne pas se faire exécuter par les conseillés, et que Naruto décide d'abandonner son rêve pour l'accompagner, Sakura se dit qu'il est temps qu'ils écrivent leur histoire à tous les deux. Et elle la sienne. Ce n'est pas encore la fin : juste une page qui se tourne enfin.

Quand, quelques années plus tard, un peu après la mort des deux vieux du conseil, elle apprend que Sasuke et Naruto sont de retour, vont réintégrer le village et refaire équipe avec elle, Sakura se dit qu'ils vont enfin pouvoir reprendre leur histoire et de nouveau tenir la plume ensemble.

Quand, encore bien plus tard, alors que l'histoire était enfin devenue heureuse, elle apprend le début d'une nouvelle guerre, Sakura se dit qu'ils n'en ressortiront sûrement pas indemnes, cette fois. La fin approche, elle le sent.

Quand elle se retrouve avec les cadavres de ses deux camarades à ses pieds, qu'elle revoit le sang gicler et leurs corps tomber pour ne plus jamais se relever, Sakura se dit que c'est définitivement la fin. Elle ne sera plus jamais entière.

* * *

**Sasuke:** Encore...

**Eternity:** Quoi ? '-'

**Sasuke:** Il y a encore des gens qui meurent... T'en aurait pas marre des fois ?

**Eternity:** Jamais ! Le sadisme dominera un jour le monde ! *3

**Sasuke:** Mais pourquoi donc suis-je coincé dans son cerveau malade ?!

**Naruto, faisant une entrée tel un super scientifique dans "Les experts Konoha":** Car tu n'as jamais existé, Sas-Uke. Vois-tu, tu ne peux vivre que dans sa tête. U.U

**Sasuke, face à la terrible vérité:** ... Nooooooooooooooon ! :'( *Tombe à genoux*

**Eternity:** Nihéhéhéhé *3 Oui, pleure Sasuke *3

**Naruto:** Une pitite review ? Pour aider ce pauvre Sasuke. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir ! :D (Et à l'auteur aussi.)


End file.
